1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus, portable communications terminal, and operation panel for remotely operating a multifunctional electronic apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a remote control apparatus, etc. with enhanced operability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic apparatuses such as audio apparatuses, VTRs (Videotape Recorders), CD (Compact Disc) apparatuses, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) apparatuses, and navigation apparatuses have become multifunctional. To accommodate the expanding functionality of such electric apparatuses, remote control apparatuses for remotely operating such apparatuses are configured such that the number of operation buttons is increased, that two or more operational functions are assigned to a single operation button, or that operations are controlled hierarchically according to operating status of an electronic apparatus.
However, such conventional measures makes it necessary for the user to operate a large number of operation buttons at many levels, resulting in low operability and an increased operator burden. Also, since available operation buttons differ each time, it is not easy for the user to determine what buttons are currently enabled. Besides, it is extremely difficult for those who are poor at electronic apparatuses, advanced in age, or weak-sighted to keep up with multifunctional products.